fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Alto Astral! Pretty Cure!
'|アルトアストラル！プリキュア！||translated as High Spirits! Pretty Cure!; dubbed as Pretty Cure Forever & Ever}} is a fan series formerly created by Ahim de Famille, but it was taken over to Luminique Hale. The series focuses on high school girls, who have the power to transform into the legendary Rainbow Sky Symphony angels known as Pretty Cure. The main season's themes are music, sky, friendship, angels and demons, sun, moon, stars, light, rainbows, unicorns, mythology, colors, jewels, love, hope, dreams, happiness and cards while the main motifs are the Dreamcatchers, Hipsters, and Aesthetics. The concept of the series is full of unicorns, angels, pastels, lights, rainbows, and the sky. Production The most appearance in this Alto Astral Seasons, are the first main Angels, Idols and/or Cures, which the first eight Cures are depended on the pastel colors of the rainbow, followed by the halfway of the prequel, a mysterious legendary white Cure joined the team and then, a black Cure who was a half-Rainbow Music Palace VS half-High Spirits Kingdom inhabitant, turns into a villain of Low Spirits Kingdom and returned into a good side. On February 2019, Ahim de Famille decides to take over this serie along with the Enchanteur Pretty Cure Series and Star Darlings Pretty Cure!, to Luminique Hale, in which Ahim was currently focuses on the Prism Power Pretty Cure! Series. The concept, characters, story, items, locations and its characters remain stays, but the possible sequels are now in biggest revamp. Plot The High Spirits Kingdom anounces the 100th song called the "Dreaming Sky" along with the Rainbow Music Palace to celebrate their unity of music and the sky. Until that the night has gonna be happen the tragedy. King Symphony was shocked because of the Low Spirits Kingdom, the world of noisiness and the darkness of the counterpart, which three worlds are fighting itselves. Two good worlds VS one bad world. The two good rivals want to collaborate to save the whole High Spirits and the Rainbow Music with the power of these twenty Angelic Melody Keys. Until that these are eight are created but shattered then it missed and the last one remaining but it was becoming darker. Stacie Underwood, the most popular student in the city town of White Cloud, who arrives in the White Cloud Academy. She has a Victory Speech to other residents of White Cloud then a monster appears during the speech. She found a mascot named Echo. Even the two mysterious Cures named Cure Redolent and Cure Halcyon are now save the town until there are collapsed. Stacie confused to becoming friend to save the world and she was walking out in the ceremony to hiding her. She was transformed into Cure Limerence! The Angel of Love and the Guitar of Pop! She is now to kill the monster to stop her worst day. Therefore, she thanked Echo for becoming her as a pretty cure. Now, the colors of the music and the sky will collaborate against the negative life that they will renovate the two worlds and the mysterious white Cure joins the team to lighten up the negative spirits. Who will wins, the two kingdoms of light or the one kingdom of darkness? Characters Pretty Cures : / '|キュアリムレンス}} The lead protagonist, The energetic and sweet Student Council President of White Cloud Academy in her fourth year and the first top rank in the country. She's a person who likes help other people and give people a solution. Her father is a President in the town. She sweet and always excited but sometimes calm. When it comes to her best friend, Marietta, Olivia and Beatriz, she will do anything for them and she always looked clumsy in front of them. As Cure Limerence, she is the angel of Love, who represents the Guitar of Pop. Her theme color is pink and her symbol is Heart. : / |キュアエーテル}} One of the protagonists, Marietta is hyper tomboyish athlete who has a passion of football. She always excited and also very sporty. She can do all kind of sports, but she hates studying (especially for Math, Science, and English). She also loves to play Guitar and Drums, especially the electric one, and always make her friends excited. In her personal life, she is a world famous Guitar and Drum player. As Cure Ethereal, she is the angel of Passion, who represents the Drum of Rock. Her theme color is red and her symbol is Circle. : / |キュアモリフル}} One of the protagonists, Olivia is a sweet and gentle veterinarian who loves to care dogs and cats. She is a Princess of La Francia de Felicidade because she is too bored in her life. She and her family and neighbors are moved to Japan for more experience and travel around, then she meets Stacie, Marietta, and Beatriz and become neighbor and best friends since their childhood. She's very clever and diligent, but also kind and calm. She learn all kind of arts from her father and mother, from drawing arts to martial arts. As Cure Mellifluous, she is the angel of Luck, who represents the Piano of Jazz. Her theme color is orange and her symbol is Clover. : / |キュアペリチョル}} One of the protagonists, Beatriz is a naughty but lucky girl who loves to cooking appetizers and baking pastries. Also, she is always happy and cheering other people with her singing, she's very diligent at doing something. She is the Leader of Culinary Arts Club in White Cloud Academy. Although that she is cheery, she loves to eat sweets and her family runs a European Restaurant. As Cure Petrichor, she is the angel of Kindness, who represents the Maracas of Samba. Her theme color is yellow and her symbol is Star. : / |キュアサンプチュアス}} One of the protagonists, Frances is beautiful and elegant girl who loves to participate the volunteer and she likes to planting flowers. She is also strong and straightforward Captain of Basketball Club in White Cloud Academy in her fourth year. She's super energetic and also passionate about made other people laugh, her family run a Bookstore. She is a average student and always eager to help people with their study. If she meets Stacie, she always act funny and uncontrolled. As Cure Sumptuous, she is the angel of Nature, who represents the Xylophone of Disco. Her theme color is green and her symbol is Diamond. : / |キュアセンピターナル}} One of the protagonists, Molly is a popular fashion model who dreams to be a fashion designer and she will continue her fame. She is too quiet and mysterious, also naughty and a little bit of klutz. She loves to collect designing gowns in her room and likes to wear make-up, jewelry, hairstyle, and nail polish. She is appears in runway fashion shows, magazines, and she is now modelling in the largest model agency, the La Moderno. As Cure Sempiternal, she is the angel of Wisdom, who represents the Violin of Hip-Hop. Her theme color is blue and her symbol is Spade. : / |キュアオピュレント}} One of the protagonists, Eunice is the Leader of the Calligraphy Club, who loves drawing landscapes and portraits and she has an intelligence for creating stories and books. She is cold, mature and clumsy, although is wise and elegant. Among all Cures, she is the only that she who is never angry (except when causing disturbing mistakes). She is very neat and beautiful looking, which she is very elegant at playing Flute and Violin. As Cure Opulent, she is the angel of Tranquility, who represents the Flute of Acoustic. Her theme color is indigo and her symbol is Teardrop. : / |キュアエポック}} One of the protagonists, Iris is a klutzy famous singer who is loves to smile to other people and she has an angelic voice. But she is gentle and calm Student Council Secretary and she is too shy to another person because she is too famous. She is always believe for Melody because of her protection. When she's angry, her temper was so uncontrolled. She's have the best English and Math exam score in their class. As Cure Epoch, she is the angel of Hope, who represents the Trumpet of Techno. Her theme color is purple and her symbol is Crescent. : / |キュアビューコリック}} One of the protagonists, Allison is diagnosed with a disorder in which she was too timid and pale. In fact that she appears first as a pretty cure to save others. She is Corrine's stepsister until it was separated, she was feeling depressed. But it was killed by the Low Spirits Kingdom and she losses her love of sky, music, and good morals (including her Melodic Angel Key and her Rainbow Harmony Compact are rusted). When she was destroyed her memory, she meets Stacie and others until their became rivals due to her identity. Although that Stacie wants to became friends again, Allison was exploded with the cars and this will surrounding the lights to revive a Cure and she receives her new transformation item and the new Melodic Angel Key. As Cure Bucoliic, she is the angel of Peace, who represents the Microphone of Orchestra. Her theme color is white and her symbol is Octagon. : / |キュアシンチラ}} One of the protagonists, Corrine is Allison's long-lost stepsister, was formerly as Belladonna. She losses her family when she was child. No one who loves and helps her (except for Allison), which she was still close to her until they are separated when she was savaged by the Low Spirits Kingdom. She was brainwashed by Lucifer, and she renames her as Belladonna. When she meets Stacie in the room, no one who talks to her. Later it was revealed that she misses her stepsister so much and her evil pendant from Lucifer was crashed. She is high spirit, boyish and gentle who loves photography. She was now free from evil and she was still in a good and dark side. As Cure Scintilla, she is the angel of Courage, who represents the Speakers of Electronica. Her theme color is black and her symbol is Cross. : / |キュアハルシオン}} The legendary pretty Cure from the High Spirits Kingdom, Natalie appears as a mysterious Cure along with Cure Redolent who appears in the first episode to save other people from Evira. She is tsundere but she is too boyish and loves surfing. Her looks are both male and female. She loves to create some photoshop so she dreams to become a successful photographer. But she and Chelsea are losses their memory and ability and they can't transform anymore because their Melodic Angel Key and her Rainbow Harmony Compact were stolen. She was now transferred in White Cloud Academy and one of Frances' new friends. As Cure Halcyon, she is the angel of Warmth who represents the Cymbals of Reggae. Her theme color is cyan and her symbol is Circle. : / |キュアレドレント}} The legendary pretty Cure of Rainbow Music Palace, Chelsea appears as a mysterious Cure along with Cure Halcyon who appears in the first episode to save other people from Evira. She is girlish, yet sweet and bubbly attitude. She has a love affair with Prince Quartet, even they are in a secret relationship. But she and Natalie are losses and memory and ability and they can't transform anymore because their Melodic Angel Key and her Rainbow Harmony Compact were stolen. She was now transferred in White Cloud Academy and one of Stacie's new friends. As Cure Redolent, she is the angel of Joy, who represents the Harp of Ballad. Her theme color is magenta and her symbol is Flower. : / |キュアエリキシル}} One of the protagonists, Nicole is the one of the newest transferees in White Cloud Academy. She has an abandoned and a tragedic past because of her step parents, which she was extremely abandoned physically, mentally, socially, and emotionally. Later, she needs her courage when she meets the Cures. She is now love in her true parents to achieve her goals. She confused to join but later she warms up against her past self. Her pretty Cure ego is Cure Elixir, the angel of Dream which represents the Timpani of Country. Her theme color is maroon and her symbol is Pentagon. : / |キュアダルセット}} One of the protagonists, Andrea is one of the newest transferees in White Cloud Academy. She is a famous idol and singer from America. She is a social media infulencer who loves vlogging. She has a passion for singing and loves to play instruments. She is Corrine's obiously for being a self-proclaimed rival. In her deep side, she can be too timid and introvert. As Cure Dulcet, she is the angel of Dream, who represents the Trumpet of Trance. Her theme color is lavender and her symbol is four-point star. : |キュアヒエレス}} : |キュアソノラス}} : |キュアオーロラ}} : |キュアヒヤシンス}} : |キュアエフェメラル}} : |キュアアミーリオレート}} High Spirits Kingdom : Wielder of The Rainbow Sky Symphony, possessing the True Power of Love. She is Cure Limerence's partner. She always ends her sentences with ~echo!. : Wielder of The Rainbow Sky Symphony, possessing the True Power of Passion. He is Cure Ethreal's partner. He always ends his sentences with ~reo!. : Wielder of The Rainbow Sky Symphony, posessing the True Power of Luck. She is Cure Mellifluous' partner. She always ends her sentences with ~ruvi!. : Wielder of The Rainbow Sky Symphony, possessing the True Power of Kindness. He is Cure Petrichor's partner. He always ends his sentences with ~ame!. : Wielder of The Rainbow Sky Symphony, possessing the True Power of Nature. She is Cure Sumptuous' partner. She always ends her sentences with ~raku!. : Wielder of The Rainbow Sky Symphony, possessing the True Power of Wisdom. She is Cure Sempiternal's partner. She always ends her sentences with ~resshu!. : Wielder of The Rainbow Sky Symphony, possessing the True Power of Tranquility. He is Cure Opulent's partner. He always ends his sentences with ~dinu!. : Wielder of The Rainbow Sky Symphony, possessing the True Power of Hope. He is Cure Epoch's partner. He always ends his sentences with ~doru!. : Wielder of The Part of Rainbow Sky Symphony, possessing the True Power of the Light. He always ends his sentences with ~meija!. : Wielder of The Part of Rainbow Sky Symphony, possessing the True Power of the Darkness. She always ends her sentences with ~maina!. : The ruler of the High Spirits Kingdom, which he still lives in a peace and happiness. He and the other kingdom have reunited to create the collaboration between the two worlds. However, he can obtain the two worlds against Low Spirits Kingdom. Later, he would be marries Cure Redolent. Sky Spirit Guardians : The Guardian of Light. He is wielding the power of seasons. He can put people to sleep. His power is absorb moonlight and change it into his attack. : The Guardian of Sun. He is wielding the power of sky. His power is to create mini-plasma sun and make it became his protection. : The Guardian of Heart. He is wielding the power of rainbows. His power is to create heart shaped barrier and absorb enemy's evil power to make it into a light power. Rainbow Music Palace : The Queen of "Rainbow Music Palace", who rules the southern part of High Spirits Kingdom, she wants to announce the 100th year of "Dreaming Sky" who sung by Angel Land's famous fairy singer, Clovera. She's the wife of King Symphony and mother of Princess Rhythm and Prince Quartet. Later, she'll gave a birth to a new baby. : The King of "Rainbow Music Palace", who rules the northern part of High Spirits Kingdom. He wants to announce the 100th year of "Dreaming Sky" with his family. He is strongest king from both Rainbow Music Palace and the High Spirits Kingdom. However, he, his family, and the mascots and guardians are now in White Cloud. : The Princess of "Rainbow Music Palace" and the second child of High Spirits' Royal family member. Unexpectedly, she and her big brother are the heir of Cupid's Power. She get half of Angelic Power called "The Angel Prayer", she can use healing power with her brother and give everyone a happy condition. She's the second child of Queen Melody and King Symphony and the little sister of Prince Quartet. : The Prince of "Rainbow Music Palace" and the first child of High Spirits' Royal family member. He get half of the Angelic Power called "The Sun Sword", thanks to that power. Now, he have the ability for sword fighting and can do healing power, but just with his sister and can get everyone's soul as one. He's the first child of Queen Melody and King Symphony and the big brother of Princess Rhythm. : The Townsfolk of Rainbow Music Palace in which are in many races. But all of these races are well friend and they lived happily and always help each other. They also helps the Rainbow Music Palace, the High Spirits Kingdom and the Pretty Cures to find the Melodic Angel Key. Symphony Spirit Guardians : The Guardian of Tune. She has the wielding the power of truth and her ability is using light thunder. She also have a lot of love. : The Guardian of Note. She is wielding the power of strength and her ability is using sunlight. She also have a lot of kindness. : The Guardian of Tone. She's wielding the power of purity and her ability is using holy light as her protection and attack. She's the most kind angel among all of them. Hell of Darkness Low Spirits Kingdom : The Master of The Low Spirits Kingdom. He created the Noise of Darkness to regenerate his power as long as the orb doesn't broke, his power is invincible. When he obtained the Score, he straightly change the "Dreaming Sky" into the "Destroying Sky", together with his four loyal servants. He is planning to rule the world with his "Destroying Sky" and his evil rule. : One of Lucifer's loyal servants. He planned to destroy Pretty Cures with his power of evil. He hold the power of death to steal people's mind and fill it with the evil songs. : One of Lucifer's loyal servants. She can broke the people's hearts and feelings. She can stole the color and the sky to remain the fear of darkness and blackness in the world. : One of Lucifer's loyal servants. He wield the power for control people's hearts to do his evil plot. He is still wears his black choker to become people who are in disorder. : One of Lucifer's loyal servants. She can control people's minds and brainwashes it to become bad and rebellious. She can scream to destroy their ears and she has a large poisonous flaming knife to kill all of the people. : Corrine's evil ego and Lucifer's partner. She can anger her feelings when some people are happy and loving. Her name means poisonous flower. : The Colorless Five The gang created by Lucifer. It consists of opposite the High Spirit and Rainbow Music. The members are: :: - She represents the sadness. :: - He represents the hatred. :: - He represents the anger. :: - She represents the noisiness. :: - He represents the darkness. Dark Spirit Guardians : The Dark Spirit Guardian of Darkness. His goal with the other Maestros is to turn the world into a total pitch black darkness. He is wielding the power of dark and his ability is to sweep other people's minds away. He can stole colors anymore. : The Dark Spirit Guardian of Noisiness. He is wielding the power of evil. His ability is to take out fierce and anger in people's hearts. He can create the noise to become angry and evil. : The Dark Spirit Guardian of Hatred. He is wielding the power of fuse. His ability is to make people's hate each other. He also can fuse darkness and evil to create power source with more evil power. Monsters : The monsters with good heart, created from Music Key. If the Key turn into a crystal and given light power, it'll become an Angira and help the Pretty Cures to fight against the enemy. The crystal turn into an Angira in purpose for prevent the Melodic Angel Key get affected by evil power. : The monsters with evil heart, created from Music Key and a Sorrowful Heart from a person. If the crystal affected by the evil power of Sorrowful Heart it will become an Evira and help the enemy to fight against the Pretty Cures. But if the Evira get purified, it can get back to it's original crystal form. : The new evil monster created from the Dark Spirit Guardians. It taken from a person and evil sound. They can stole a lots colors from any places (except for blacks, browns, and grays). The monster name means sorrow. : The strongest evil monster created by Lucifer from his deepest darkness power. White Cloud : To be added Items : The Cures' main transformation device. It has eight symbols inside and a heart-shaped mirror to activate the transformation. Allison and Corrine have own Rainbow Harmony Compacts, which is actually called as and the another generation Alto Astral! Cures also have, it calls as . The Cures need to transform with the speech Unlock! Pretty Cure! Rainbow Sky Symphony!. : The main collectibles of the Cures from both High Spirits Kingdom and the Rainbow Music Palace. Each can activate the Cures' items to receive the power of the music and the sky. : The Cures' main weapon. It has a microphone and wand with a heart diamond on the top. The can sing and create the attack against the monster. : Cure Bucolic's main weapon. This looks like a paintbrush yet this is a microphone that she can paint across to draw a magic from the Evira. : Cure Scintilla's main weapon. The CD-like weapon that it can uses to spinto chop monsters. It has heart shaped gem that can hung in the Courage Remixer. : Cure Scintilla's main activator weapon. This can remixed into the Courage Disc to remix and purify monsters with the loud beats. Locations : :: :: :: :: : : : Forms Media Music / Music}} Episodes / Episodes}} Movies Merchandise / Merchandise}} Trivia * The Cures' theme colors was in a pastel rainbow scheme because this may also as a light themed. * Allison and Corrine are stepsisters. If they are matched their bloods, their names are same, or might change as Allison Valderama or Corrine Flower. Because both are half sisters and both are appears in the halfway of the season. *''Alto Astral! Pretty Cure!'' is the first season in which their names are in English/American. * Alto Astral! Pretty Cure! is the first season as they have angel wings in their Cure forms. However, their wings are small because these are in normal form. And the wings are bigger when they recieve their upgraded forms. * Alto Astral! Pretty Cure! is the first season in which the main protagonists are in Fourth Year and there are 16 years old. * Alto Astral! Pretty Cure! is the first season to have keys as their collectable items. * Alto Astral! Pretty Cure! is the first season in which their mascots are unicorns/ponies. * Even Alto Astral! have ??? Cures, eight Cures are appears first. ** Uncounting Bucolic and Scintilla, they would been have ten colors of rainbow. ::: ( (Limerence) - (Ethereal) - (Melliflous) - (Petrichor) -' ' (Sumptuous) - (Halcyon) - (Sempiternal) - (Opulent) - (Epoch) - (Redolent)). * Alto Astral! Pretty Cure! is the first season in which they have light, pale, and pastel shades as the Cures' theme colors. Gallery / Gallery}} Photo1501381864866.jpg|Cure Limerence Photo1501381846280.jpg|Cure Ethreal Photo1501381948406.jpg|Cure Melliflous Photo1501382186597.jpg|Cure Petrichor Photo1501394302456.jpg|Cure Sumptuous Photo1501394487323.jpg|Cure Sempiternal Photo1501394575022.jpg|Cure Opulent Photo1501394662030.jpg|Cure Epoch AltoAstral.jpg|The team (excluding Bucolic and Scintilla) (10-episode special sequel) / References}} / High Spirits!}} - Glitter Force version Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Angels Themed Series Category:Stars Themed Series Category:Rainbow Themed Series Category:Music Themed Series Category:Light Themed Series Category:Roman Mythology Themed Series Category:Greek Mythology Themed Series Category:Sky Themed Series Category:Mythology Themed Series Category:Love Themed Series Category:Hope Themed Series Category:Happiness Themed Series Category:Dreams Themed Series Category:Colors Themed Series Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries Category:Cards Themed Series Category:Comedy Series Category:Comedy-drama Series Category:Drama Series Category:Shoujo Series Category:Adventure Series Category:Slice Of Life Series Category:Fantasy Series